Ahora soy él
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Rosalie se hará pasar por su hermano gemelo mientras el esta en Londres y poder ser admitida en el equipo de futbol. Todo se complica cuando le empieza a gustar su compañero de cuarto y también que le gusta una chica que es la misma que le gusta a su compañero de cuarto. AU


**Es mi la primera historia que hago de Twilight **

**La historia está basada en la película She´s the man o Una Chica en Apuros**

**No me pertenecen los personajes**

**Una chica gusta de mí, ¿podría ser esto peor?... esperen si podría estoy enamorada de mi compañero de cuarto y que él esté enamorado de la chica que guste de mí. Que dilema**

En la playa con el Sol en lo alto un grupo de amigos disfrutaba su último día de vacaciones.

Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules jugaba en la playa junto a sus amigos un pequeño partido de fútbol, ella era de las mejores jugadoras por no decir la mejor.

-Has mejorado – le dijo un chico de cabello oscuro con ojos color café.

-Tú también has mejorado el cómo besar – dijo la ojiazul entre un beso

Juegas mil veces mejor que todos los jugadores de mi equipo – alago el joven – Espera ¿QUÉ? – Dándose cuenta de lo que su novia había dicho hace unos segundos

-Descuida antes besabas como una pared.

…

..

.

Era u hermoso día soleado donde Rosalie junto a su amiga Irina platicando de cualquier tontería, hasta que llegó otra amiga, Bree

-Rose, han cancelado el equipo de fútbol femenino.

- Eso no puede ser posible – dijo de una forma enojada, dirigiéndose a la cancha de fútbol donde en ese momento estaba el entrenador de fútbol masculino.

-¿Qué sucede chicas?-pregunto el entrenador al sentir su presencia

- Descubrimos que han cancelado el futbol femenil

-Sí, los chicos ya no se interesan, pero sí hay algo que pueda hacer díganmelo.

-De hecho sí puede hacer algo, metanos al equipo varonil.

- Ja, no – dijo secamente – no pueden entrenar las chicas no corren lo demasiado rápido y no tiene la fuerte suficiente

-Sé que podemos hacerlo – exigió Rose

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Roy actual novio de Rosalie.

-Roy tu eres el capitán elige si las chicas podemos entrenar con ustedes.

-No – soltó la respuesta – las chicas no son lo suficientemente capaces de seguir nuestro ritmo.

- Pero ayer dijiste que yo era mejor jugadora que todo tú equipo. Delato

-Rosalie, se acabó la discusión – dando por terminado el tema

-Bien, se acabó la relación – demando la rubia aventándole un balón de fútbol al pecho que ella traía entre sus brazos.

…

..

.

Rose caminaba tranquilamente a su casa con sus audífonos puestos escuchando música de su iPod, cuando había llegado al portón de su casa alguien la tomo del hombro volteándola bruscamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto confundida la rubia

-Agh, pensé que eres tú hermano, por detrás son iguales – dijo una chica fría muy bella de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

- Pues ya viste que no, así que adiós – volteándose para dirigirse a su casa

-Dile a tú hermano que si quiere tener la suerte de ser parte de mi vida que me llame – dijo la morena hipócritamente.

-¿Cuál es tú número?, 01 800 en verdad odiosa – se burló la rubia.

-Ña, ña – arremedo María sin mucha gracia.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti – le dijo una hermosa mujer castaña con un tono cantarín – te estaba esperando para ver el vestido de tú presentación – cogiéndola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia el comedor - ¿Qué te parece esté? – preguntó su madre sosteniendo entre sus manos un vestido color rosa pastel ancho de la cintura hasta abajo. Rose hiso una mueca de asco.

-Lo siento ma, pero no uso vestidos arcaicos, además no eh tenido un buen día – dijo para evadir el tema del cual no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo eh podido tener una hija a la cual solo le importa patear balones y ensuciarse con tierra como un hombre?

-Mamá ya por eso no debes preocuparte nos expulsaron del equipo de fútbol? – Rose se volteó para ya dirigirse a su habitación.

-Ya no jugarás futbol, ni nada de eso – pregunto su madre con gran emoción

-Sí, se termino

-Bueno que pena. Apuesto que a Roy le encantará verte con este vestido.

-Otra razón para no usarlo, termine con él – subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto tristemente – sí están guapo, musculoso y popular – dijo la madre con mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué no sales tú con él? – le pregunto la ojiazul para ya dirigirse arriba.

Su mamá se quedó pensativa respondiendo con un: "No, no podría"

Rose entró a la habitación de su hermano.

-Hola, Jasper - saludó a su hermano, él era igual que ella a excepción que él era un centímetros más alto.

Hola, Rose – le dijo un poco distraído mientras él guardaba ropa en una mochila negra.

-María vino a buscarte, ¿Por qué sales con ella? – pregunto su hermana con fastidio.

-Excitación – Rose puso una cara de no entender – cosa de hombres – Jazz arrojó su mochila por la ventana

-Sí sabes que tenemos una puerta, ¿Verdad? – dijo Rose en son de broma

-Sí, pero no quiero que mamá me vea, ella cree que estoy con papá, y papá cree que estoy con mamá es lo bueno de tener padres divorciados – le respondió cerrando su maleta.

-¿Y a dónde vas? – pregunto confundida y para enterarse un poco más del plan de su hermano.

-A Londres unas semanas, mi grupo consiguió unas presentaciones allá.

-¿Londres, Inglaterra? – Pregunto su melliza - ¿Qué harás con la escuela?

-Esperaba que me ayudarás con eso - ¿Podrías fingir que eres mamá y llamar para decir que estoy enfermo con la fiebre de las vacas locas?

-Jasper, ya te botaron de una escuela por faltar. Este no es un buen comienzo – dijo Rose tratando de convencer a su hermano.

-Quiero ser músico, ¿Sí? – estirando sus brazos para que lo dejará en paz – La última vez que supe no se necesitaba Trigonometría, a veces para conseguir tus sueños debes arriesgarte

Sabes cuantas estrellas de Rock tienen éxito en el mundo de la música – le dijo la rubia para que detuviera su locura

Quiazas el mismo que tiene las jugadoras de fútbol – contraataco – Nos vemos en dos semanas – saltando por la ventaa

-Jazz, Jazz, Jasper – grito Rose

-¿Estás hablado con tú hermano? – preguntó su madre quien había entrado sin previo aviso

-No, digo sí – tomando el teléfono como si de verdad estuviera hablando por el – adiós papá

Imagínate estamos en la fiesta de presentación, te llaman por tu nombre y apareces con este vestido – le dijo con una gran alegría.

-Quiero morir – poniendo cara de asco.

-Sabes una cosa a veces pienso que podrías ser tú hermano – saliendo de la habitación

Al salir su madre, ella se acercó a un espejo que estaba en la habitación de Jazz tomando una foto de su hermano, mirándola detenidamente – Puede que tengan razón – murmuré muy bajito para que nadie pudiera oírla, - sí no puedes vencerlos úneteles.

…

..

.

Rosalie se encuentra en una estética donde trabaja su amigo Seth. Sus dos mejores amigas también se encontraban ahí.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que quieres convertirte en tu hermano – tratando de asimilar el plan de la rubia. Piel morena y ojos cafés casi negros estatura promedio.

-Así es – le confirmo Rose

-¿Pero por qué quieres parecerte a tú hermano? – pregunto confundido

-Lo voy a suplantar en Iliria, para derrotar a Cornwall y demostrar que puede ser tan buena jugadora como cualquier hombre

-Dudo mucho que puedas parecerte a tú hermano.

-Pues para que te sepas María me confundió con él de espaldas.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, te confundió de espaldas, de frente es diferente - apuntando su mirada al busto de la rubia.

-Además nadie en Iliria conoce a Jasper, así se le facilitará más a Rose – dijo Irina

- Entonces me ayudarás – suplico R ose, poniendo cara de cachorrito, de la cual no pudo negarse.

- Está bien, está bien – se convenció – pero la apariencia no es lo único, también debes actuar como un hombre – informó. Y así se pusieron manos a la obra.

Primero le empezó a poner bigotes y barbas desechándolos inmediatamente para no parecer un hombre mayor de los 30.

Rose imitaba a los hombres su caminar y su comportamiento, que cada vez que la veían la miraban raro, y ella solo caminaba de largo apenada.

Lo más difícil fue tapar el busto, colocando un vendaje alrededor de él.

…

..

.

El día que Rosalie se iría al Instituto Iliria, no contaba con que su madre llegará de inoportuna.

-A dónde vas cariño – le pregunto su madre

-Mamá ya te lo dije, iré 2 semanas a casa de Papá – tratando de sonar convincente.

-No, claro que no, no me dijiste, y no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas este verano. – dijo con tristeza. Rose pensó una excusa para convencer a su madre.

- Mamá eh pensado en lo que me has dicho, María estará ahí con Jasper, y creo que ella puede ser una buena maestra para convertirme en una dama, para la presentación en sociedad – tratando de sonar emocionada y como si le interesará.

-Eso es una idea maravillosa, espero que te diviertas – dijo emocionada – por cierto habrá un acto benéfico la próxima semana, tú y tu hermano prometieron ayudar así que recuérdale cuando lo veas.

-Eso aré – dijo Rose para que su madre estuviera 100% convencida – bueno mamá ya me voy, adiós

…

..

.

De un auto negro salió un joven rubio de ojos azules, utilizando una chaqueta negra, pantalones de mezclilla y camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta. Tratando de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué hay?- saludo un joven que pasaba por ahí.

-Hola – correspondió al saludo. Pero en un ataque de pánico – Ay no se dio cuenta – entrando de nuevo al auto.

-Solo fue un saludo – tratando de tranquilizar su amigo Seth.

-No llévame a casa, quiero irme.

-Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar no te llevaré a casa – agarrándola de la cintura para que saliera del auto – ahora un escupitajo – y Rose así lo hiso – me siento tan orgulloso – abriendo los brazos para un abrazo el cual fue correspondido – y recuerda que en cada mujer hay un muchacho… creo que eso no era así, pero tú sabes de lo que hablo.

…

Rose caminaba por la escuela tratando de parecer tranquila, donde todos al parecer la miraban haciéndole sentir más nerviosa. Al entrar al área de dormitorios, había un montón de chicos sucios aventándose balones y cosas. –Vamos puedes hacerlo eres un hombre – se dijo así misma dándose ánimos para convencerse de seguir su camino. –

Al entrar al dormitorio estaban 3 chicos, uno de ellos no traía camisa y vio a Rose raro.

-Hola – dijo con "tranquilidad y con voz varonil - ¿son mis compañeros de cuarto? – pregunto, a lo que el chico sin camisa rio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el chico.

-Jasper Hale, pero puedes decirme Jazz.

-Emmet McCarty – le respondió ofreciéndole la mano, ella le correspondió el saludo dándole también un abrazo pensando que era normal.

-Está bien, está bien – retorciéndose para que lo soltará, ya que se sintió incomoda.

Emmet era un chico alto de cabello negro musculoso y ojos cafés

-Ellos son Edward y Jacob, están en el cuarto de alado – presento a sus amigos

-Enano el dormitorio de los de primero, están en el cuarto de alado – dijo Jake. Era de piel morena, alto, ojos chocolates y un cuerpo bien formado

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Edward, Rose se dio cuenta que no parecía tan hombre como ella creía. Edward tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

-Voy dos cursos adelantándose, soy listo – diciendo la 1° escusa que se le había pasado por su mente, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. –Sabes a qué hora empieza las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol – preguntándole a su compañero de cuarto.

-A las 12:00, ¿Juegas Fútbol?

- Sí soy muy bueno con el balón y esas cosas – comenzando a desempacar sus cosas - ¿Y Tú también juegas?, ¿compañero?, ¿hermano?, ¿amigo? – tratando de adivinar de cómo se dicen los chicos entre ellos.

Al sacar sus cosas, accidentalmente de la maleta de Rose salió una caja de Tampones.

-¿Por qué llevas eso? – pregunto Emmet muy sorprendido

"Piensa Rosalie, piensa" – Es que me sangra la nariz – "¿Qué?, no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor excusa.

-¿Y te lo pones en la nariz? – pregunto Jacob sorprendido, la rubia asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, primero le quitas esto que no sé cómo se llame y te pones en la nariz –explicó, mostrando un ejemplo.

-Amigo te tocó con un lunático – le dijo Edward, saliendo de la habitación.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente eran las pruebas para el equipo. El Sol resplandecía en todo su esplendor provocando un inmenso calor.

Rose estaba para las pruebas, donde solo los mejores entrarían.

-Ahora bien niñitas – dijo un hombre grande y fuerte con voz atemorizante, cabello un poco largo con ojos ámbares – haremos un partido playeras vs sin playera.

-Señor, soy alérgico al Sol, por eso debo jugar con playera – informo Hale como un soldado.

-Así que eres alérgico al Sol, ¿Eh? – Ella asintió – y entonces quieres que te siga con una sombrilla por toda la cancha – dijo sarcásticamente – pues no me importa entra a la cancha inmediatamente – ordeno con voz grave.

La prueba fue demasiado dura, los de chalecos rojos estarían sentados en la banca durante los partidos, entre ellos Rosalie Hale.

-Los demás no se sientan mal, todos son parte del equipo solo que ustedes no jugarán – dijo con supuesto lamento.

Era la hora de la duchas. Todos los habían hecho pruebas se preparaban para tomar un baño.

-Por fin un baño – dijo un chico aliviado y chocando con ella.

-A bañarse – murmuro para ella preocupada sin saber qué hacer.

-Hale – gritó el entrenador, a lo que ella volteo a su llamado – No hay baño para ti.

-Que bien – Garret, el nombre del entrenador, lo miro raro – es decir que mal

Al parecer el director quería verla en su oficina, la secretaria le indico que lo esperará dentro así que decidió sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio del director, por los nervios que traía se fue quitando la venda que tapaba su busto, de pronto vio unos cajones se acercó para buscar el expediente de su hermano.

-Jasper, Jasper – murmuraba mientras buscaba el expediente.

En ese momento entro el director, y cuando quiso retirarse de ahí una parte de la venda quedo atrapada por el cajón.

-Jasper Hale – dijo el director, ella le sonrió tratando de parecer lo más normal posible y que no se diera cuenta que estaba atrapada en el cajón –Soy el director Aro Vulturi, bienvenido a Iliria – dijo el director un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro largo, y extraños ojos rojos. Rose le estrecho la mano que le ofrecía.

-Es un placer, supe que quería verme – le dijo

-Quería darle la bienvienvenida – el Director comenzó a cantar –bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido a Iliria – solo quería darte la bienvenida y saber cómo te sientes –ella tratando de sacar la venda jalándola para que no se diera cuenta que estaba atorada.

-Bien, me siento excelente, solo ocupado por ser un muchacho – dijo nerviosa sin saber que decir.

-Ser un muchacho claro, veamos tú expediente, quería abrir el cajón – parece que está atascado – decía mientras tiraba del cajón con fuerza, jalando la venda y después dándole un golpecito el cajón pudo abrirse inmediatamente, ella se dio la vuelta para esconder dentro de su camisa la venda mientras buscaban su expediente

- Bien, te atrape – dijo, ella se sorprendió y volteo a verlo con cara inocente – ya sé que no quieres sentarte a hablar con el director, pero no aceptaré que me digas que no, haber siéntate en la silla del director – dijo con alegría apuntando a su silla – siéntate con confianza – dándole una palmadita en la espalda, a lo que ella se sentó sorprendida, el director se sentó sobre el escritorio quedando frente a ella – y dime Jasper, te gusta nuestra escuela.

-Si es muy bonita.

-Sabes Jasper, yo también fui un alumno de transferencia – ahora sentándose en una silla – así que tengo especial interés en los alumnos transferidos, y que no te sorprenda si aparezco sin anunciarme para ver como andas – Rose hiso una mueca.

-Sí, siempre es bienvenido – dijo pareciendo tranquila

-Ahora fuera – dijo en tono simpático y apunto con su dedo la puerta, salió de la oficina lo más rápido que no se dio cuenta que choco con una chica tirándola al suelo con todos sus libros.

Ella era una chica menudita muy bajita con pelo negro corto y sus puntas apuntando en direcciones diferentes de azules griseados claros.

-Disculpa – se disculpó Rose ayudándole a recoger sus materiales.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo al tiempo que también juntaba sus cosas, la puerta del director se abrió dejando ver a este.

-¿Qué sucede…? – empezó pero al darse cuenta de que estaba ayudando a una chica a juntar sus cosas – ah conociendo el sexo opuesto, ¿no es así? – dijo pícaramente la dinámica entre hombre y mujer toda esa tensión sexual todo es parte de la experiencia de la escuela, así que sigan, sigan por favor, pero que sea limpio, la abstinencia es la clave, la mejor manera de no...- No termino porque al ver la cara de duda de ambos jóvenes que tenían se metió de nuevo a su oficina,

"¿Acaso este director estaba loco o qué?" – pensó Rosalie.

-¿Siempre es así de amistoso? – Pregunto Rosalie.

-Hablas en serio, así es cuando es grosero – emitiendo una risita al tiempo que ambas se levantaban.

-Oye que bonitos zapatos – alago al voltear hacia abajo.

-¿Te gustan?, los compre en lindos brillos – le dijo

-¿Hay venden zapatos? – pregunto con alegría saliendo inevitablemente su voz de chico.

-Sí, junto a los accesorios – Rose se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente por preguntar eso ya que debía parecer un chico, aclaró la garganta para hablar con voz grave.

-Aquí están tus libros – entregándoselos.

-Gracias – dijo la oji gris, no dándose cuenta del error de Rose.

Rose salió apresurada con nervios inventándose una excusa con que debía reunirse con algún amigo.

…

Rose llego a la cafetería para comer algo, y apareció el director sirviéndole un sándwich y una manzana – apareciendo el director vestido de uno de los que sirven en la cafetería.

-Gracias – tomó las cosas para buscar una mesa donde sentarse, vio una mesa donde estaban Emmet, Edward y Jacob. Había un lugar entre Edward y Jake

-Hola amigos, ¿puedo sentarme?, ya lo hice así que digan si – les dijo mientras había espacio y se sentaba, todavía le era muy difícil parecer un chico – Lo de las pruebas para el equipo fue un fraude, digo ponerme a mí como suplente, tengo razón o no tengo razón – dijo animadamente tratando de hacer plática – Eso de la competencia contra Cornwall va hacer interesante, no creen – dijo más tranquila.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto Emmet

-Bueno mi hermana estudia ahí y antes salía con el estúpido de Roy – de la nada los muchachos comenzaron a reír.

-Yo lo conozco, una vez lo hice llorar – dijo Emmet burlándose

-Espera, ¿fuiste tú? – pregunto Rose con sorpresa

-Por supuesto – confirmo

-Fue muy divertido – dijo el de cabello cobrizo.

-¿Tú hermana es atractiva? – pregunto esta vez Jacob

-Mmmhh… supongo que sí – respondió dudosa – sí, ella tiene una gran personalidad – siguió ya más segura.

- Ahh vaya – dijeron sin mucho interés.

-Hay viene – le dije Jake a Emmet, la rubia volteo para ver a la chica que estaba en la barra de comida.

-Mira que trasero y esas piernas tiene esa chica – dijo Rose para sonar más hombre, tenía que encajar de alguna manera

-Por favor, no hables así de ella – le dijo el oji café serio

-¿Por qué? Acaso es tu novia – le dijo en tono burlesco.

-Eso quisiera – dijo Jake igualmente con burla, Emmet le dedico una mirada asesina y Jake dejo reír.

-Hasta hace poco ella salía con un chico, pero él la dejo y ahora es un desastre emocional y su confianza y autoestima están por los suelos – explicó Edward

-Odio a ese tonto – dijo Emmet, mientras veía como un chico se sentaba a un lado de ella y él le decía algo referente a su comida, ella se lo quito con fastidió

-Parece que ya tienes competencia – le dijo a Emmet con el mismo tono burlesco.

-Solo es James – dijo Emmet con indiferencia.- es un muy perdedor.

-Se ve muy triste, me rompe el corazón – dijo Rose con tono dulce y con empatía, todos la miraron confundida, - Miren, en verdad la entiendo ¿sí? Yo acabo de terminar una relación, tú crees que conoces a alguien y luego te das cuenta que todo es mentira, cada caricia, cada beso – actuando de nuevo como una chica, mientras todos se marchaban de ahí – además NUNCA PUEDES HACER QUE LAS MUJERES SE CALLÉN.

…

En la noche Rosalie aprovecho para ir a las duchas, donde a esas horas no había nadie, ahora podría bañarse tranquilamente – me bañare, si me bañaré – canta de felicidad mientras se quitaba las vendas.

-Soy James, director de dormitorios, – Rose se cubrió su pecho para no ser descubierta – siempre debes usar sandalias en los baños – dijo el tal James señalando sus pies, Rose suspiró aliviada –¿ no leíste el folleto del dormitorio?, estaba en tú buzón – decía cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda con una toalla, era Emmet sin camisa, haciendo que la mejillas de Rose se pusieran de un color rosa pálido.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? – saludó

-Nada amigo, todo bien - contesto, la Hale tenía que salir de inmediato perdiendo su oportunidad para bañarse, tomo sus cosas – hasta luego, se alejó, pero Emmet la llamó.

-Olvidaste esto, hermano – dijo extrañado al sostener la venda, Rose se la quito de inmediato.

-Gracias – ya marchándose.

Rosalie ya dormía donde tenía una pesadilla, fue cuando le echaron una cubeta llena de agua haciendo que despertará.

-Levántense todos – decía una voz grave y cargándola

La llevaron a las duchas donde había varios chicos entre ellos los que no quedaron en el equipo.

-Permítanme presentarles a los suplentes de este año – dijo una persona encapuchada, Rose reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

-Pero ante deben quitarse la camisa – dijo otro

-Quítense la ropa ahora mismo – ordeno McCarty, todos comenzaron a quitársela, mientras Rose se preocupaba que podía hacer, aprovechando que estaba todo oscuro cuando se le ocurrió gatear por los huecos, y encendiendo la alarma de incendios para después salir corriendo.

…

Al siguiente día Rose marco a su amigo Seth pidiendo ayuda para encajar mejor en el ambiente de los chicos antes de que la descubrieran.

-¿Qué hay Rose, cómo vas? –pregunto Seth

-Estoy mala, muy mal.

-¿Qué? – dijo Seth confundido

-Todos creen que soy un nerd perdedor que batea para el otro lado, así nunca lograré estar en el equipo y competir contra Cornwall – explicó desesperada – y no me eh podido bañar en día, huelo tan mal que le doy asco a las personas, ven por mí llévame a micas y no me dejes que haga una locura como está jamás. – dijo con suplica

-Rose no sé qué decirte respecto al Fútbol, pero en la cuestión social puedo ayudarte – sonando como un genio que puede resolver cualquier problema

-Enserio – pregunto entre confundida y emocionada

-Sí, le mostraremos el hombre que eres.

…

En un restaurante "Pinnis" el lugar donde Seth había citado a Rose, ella traía un audífono en la oreja donde su amigo le iría indicando todas las instrucciones que debía realizar. En una mesa donde estaban Emmet, Edward y Jacob, donde se acomodaron para que pareciera que no había espacio para que no se sentará.

No dándole importancia siguió de largo

Entró Irina una de sus amigas, caminando muy sexy hacia ella.

-Hola, Jazz – dijo con voz sensual y dándole un abrazo

-Qué tal, Irina - respondiendo al abrazo, y dándose cuenta que los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos. - ¿Cómo estas preciosa? – le pregunto siguiendo el juego

-No soy la misma sin ti – respondió con un puchero

-Lo sé, lo sé – con indiferencia – nueva escuela, nuevas amigas.

-Pero Jazz te extraño – siguió con tono sensual – además pienso mucho en ti, especialmente en las noches – abrazándola de nuevo con un suspiro – fue bueno verte Jazz – puso sus labios para que la besarán, Rose solo puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para parecer indiferente.

-Mujeres – les dijo Rose a los chicos con fastidio, ellos solo asintieron.

-Jasper, ¿eres tú? – le abrazo otra chica, está era morena con ojos caramelos su cabello era negro y largo ondulado

-Bree, ¿Cómo has estado? – correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Triste nuestra escuela ha perdido al mejor – dijo con coquetería

-Bueno llega el momento de seguir adelante, Bree – pareciendo indiferente y siguiéndole el juego para parecer más hombre

-Lo sé, Jazz no fui suficiente mujer para ti y siempre tener que vivir con eso – dijo la morena al fingir que lloraba.

-Amar es sufrir – contesto

-Nunca te olvidaré Jazz – y se dio la espalda para marcharse, antes poniéndose para que le pegarán en los glúteos.

Todo había terminado y al parecer había salido perfectamente hasta que una chica morena apareció.

-Cuidado que no se te acerque mucho, o te reconocerá – le advierto Seth mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Para su mal suerte era María la novia de su hermano, Rose tomó dos jarras de agua que estaban en una mesa para cubrirse la cara.

-Aléjate de mí – le decía mientras huía de la otra chica – María no quiero que te acerques, se acabó – ahora se cubría la cara con un menú, la María la seguía molesta y empujando a toda la gente que se interponía en su paso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto muy molesta

-No quiero hablar contigo, estás loca – siguiendo escapando de la morena y tapándose el rostro.

-Jasper, vuelve aquí – ordenó María

-Eres linda María, pero no demasiado para mí y la verdad es que ya no me interesas en lo más mínimo – la rubia se topó con un señor que traía varias pizzas ella se las quito para dárselas a María para que Rose pudiera seguir escondiéndose – pero cada vez que cierro los ojos me doy cuenta de cómo realmente eres… y es que eres horrenda, ¡terminamos! – aclaró, María dejo las pizzas sobre una mesa, marchándose furiosa. Todos aplaudieron y Emmet y sus amigos la felicitaron.

-¿Qué les pasa?, muévanse, hagan le espacio a Jazz – ordenó Emmet, Rose se sentó en la misma mesa de Emmet. – Oficialmente eres mi nuevo ídolo – Emmet le dio una palmaditas en son de que era bienvenido a su grupo.

"Genial todo salió respecto al plan" – pensó Rosalie

Después de la escena que pasó en el restaurante todos admiraban a "Jazz", halagándolo por la gran terminación que tuvo con su ex novia. Las chicas le coqueteaban haciendo que Rose se sintiera incomoda, pero aun así les seguía la corriente.

=En laboratorio de Biología=

-¿Y cuánto tiempo saliste con esa tal María? – pregunto Emmet con curiosidad.

-Demasiado tiempo estaba a punto de pagar cadena perpetua – dijo Rose divertida, en ese momento sonó su celular con un tono muy girlich, sintiéndose avergonzada contesto el teléfono. La llamada era de su ex, Roy, cerrándole rápidamente, no quería sin saber nada de él.

-¿Quién era amigo?

-Roy, el ex de mi hermana, ese chico no me deja en paz, piensa que lo voy a ayudar a volver con mi hermana – inventándose una excusa, Emmet volteó.

-No puedo créelo está en nuestra clase – dijo McCarty nervioso, Rose volteó la cabeza para ver a quien se refería, era la chica bajita de cabello negro y que caminaba como si estuviera bailando.

La maestra se acercó con una caja para elegir al compañero de laboratorio de cada uno, Emmet leyó su papel en voz alta y al parecer no le había gustado nada su compañera, por otro lado Edward maldijo su suerte por no haberle tocado la compañera de su amigo, Isabella "Bella" Swan – se amable, Rose le dio un golpe en la mano

-Se amable – le dijo la oji azul

-Sí, tiene un nose que – dijo Edward mientras veía a la chica y suspirando inaudiblemente.

-Si frenos y está loca – dijo Jake con burla, Rose rodó los ojos.

-Alice Cullen – Rose miró a la chica y la saludó desde su lugar y Alice correspondió al saludo.

-¿La conoces? – pregunto Emmet confundido

-Hablé con ella un segundo – respondió Rose sin darle importancia

-¿Sobré qué?, le gusto que tocarás de compañero – dijo molesto -¿Cambiamos de compañera? – sugirió

-No puedo dije su nombre en voz alta que no escuchaste, y sabe que yo soy su compañero – tomando sus cosas y acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Alice.

-Hola de nuevo – saludó la morena sonriendo.

-Creo que no nos habíamos presentado, me llamo Jasper, pero puedes decirme Jazz – la Hale le ofreció su mano

-Alice – dijo mientras le daba la mano a Rose, Emmet las miraba enfadado.

-Quiero ser honesto contigo, esa cosa de abrir animales, no es lo mío, ¿así que puedes llevar las riendas de todo esto? – le dijo Rosalie

-Vaya muchos hombres jamás lo admitirían

Rose se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, puesto que apenas empezaba a tener una buena reputación, y eso no era de hombres

-No te preocupes eso es muy lindo – dijo Alli sonriendo.

-alejen el papel, del mechero, se puede quemar-dijo un chico dándoles una hoja, Rosalie de quitársela de inmediato, pero Alice la tomo.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la oji gris mientras leía - ¿poemas? – preguntó

Canciones, son sus, digo mis canciones- Rose estaba demasiado nerviosa esa hoja contenía canciones de su gemelo. Alice se sorprendió por las bellas canciones que había leído.

-Son muy buenas - Dijo la Cullen con voz dulce

-Le eh dicho, me eh dicho, a mí misma, digo a mi mismo que…-tartamudeaba un poco debido a los nervios, Alice miraba a Rose coquetamente.

-Alice, yo también compongo canciones – dijo el chico que había llegado dándoles la hoja y el mismo que estaba en la cafetería con Alice. Este chico era alto un poco musculoso su cabello era rubio amarrado en una pequeña colita de caballo y sus ojos eran de color verde. Y empezó a cantar desafinadamente – Te veo en tu ventana y estás parada junto a un árbol.

-A qué bien – dijo Alice sin importancia e ignorando al chico, siguiendo mirando a Rose, lo que hacía que Rose se sintiera muy incómoda.

Al terminar la clase Emmet jaló a Rose para que lo siguiera.

-Siéntate – ordeno el joven de músculos mientras él también se sentaba quedando de frente junto a la chica. - ¿Le hablaste de mí? – pregunto Emmet a Rose

-No, ¿Por qué le hablaría de ti? – pregunto Rose confundida y como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No lo ves es perfecto – la rubia negó con la cabeza – tú pasarás una hora con ella cada dos días, puedes convencerla de que salga conmigo.

- Emmet ella ha tenido esa opción por tres años porque crees que lo haría hora – dijo la rubia

-Está bien, tú convéncela de que salga conmigo y yo te ayudaré para que entres como titular en el equipo y puedas jugar contra Cornwall – ofreció el castaño.

-Y bien que dices – le pregunto Emmet.

-Ok acepto – aceptó Rosalie, chocando los puños con Emmet.

…

..

.

En cada entrenamiento Emmet le enseñaba a Rose como controlar el balón con más agilidad y fuerza, Rose había mejorado mucho aunque aún tenía algunas fallas, aun así ella era muy decidida. Había puesto su despertador en la madrugada para poder bañarse sin que fuera interrumpida, también trataba de hablar con Alice sobre Emmet pero era en vano debido que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado estaba el tal James en su recamara, hablando con su tarántula de nombre Grisela quien también era su mejor amiga – esto no es justo Grisela, eh esperado a Alice por tres años y un alumno de transferencia aparece y ella se comporta como una adolescente de 15 años, pero no voy a dejar que me la quite, lo voy a investigar para saber que se trae entre manos.

Rose se sentó en unas escaleras, cuando sonó su celular-hola-dijo con su voz de chico, ya que estaba en la escuela y no quería que nadie la descubriera con su mi voz femenina.

-Me extrañas-dijo alguien del otro lado del teléfono, esa voz era inconfundible se trataba de del gemelo de Rose.

-Hola, ¿dónde has estado?- pregunto la rubia con alegría.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? – le pregunto preguntó confundido.

-Estoy algo resfriada-se inventó la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Llamaste a mi escuela- Pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Sí, todo está bien solo asegúrate de volver el día 30 –dijo Rose, ella había empezado a suplantar a Jazz el día 15 y el partido sería el día 29, así que sería perfecto para cuando Jazz regresará.

-Ah sido excelente Sam, la banda toco muy bien y a la gente le encanto, querían otra canción y cantamos una de las mías y se volvieron locos-sonando muy contento.

-Genial, eso es fantástico-Rosalie también se puso feliz por su hermano, la peluca que traía le empezaba a dar mucha picazón y haciendo que se rascara mucho la cabeza mientras hablaba con su hermano, para su suerte nadie se le veía como se me movía la peluca..

-Y tenías razón sobre María, ya es historia-dijo.

-Por fin terminaras con ella-le dije con alivio.

-Ya me tengo que ir Rose, te llamo después- terminado la llamada

-Está bien, adiós-le dijo y colgó.

- Problemas con la peluca, Hale – dijo el director que apareció repentinamente.

.-No – tratando de sonar normal y segura – solo es un problema con el cuero cabelludo.

-No, no es así, tienes el problema de calvicie masculina – sentándose a un lado de la rubia.

-¿No sé si ya te diste cuenta?, recientemente comencé a perder mi cabello – "

-"¿Reciente?" pensó Rose

-Probé de todo con cremas y tratamientos para el cabello, pero no pude evitar que se callera, y tú tampoco lo harás, llegara el momento en que tengas que salir del closet y gritar, ¡soy un calvito!-ella solo lo escuchaba como si estuviera loco -aquí entre nosotros a las chicas les encantan los calvos-le guiño el ojo y se marchó.

…

Unas horas después tocaba la clase de Biología, donde estaba Rosalie junto a su compañera de laboratorio Alice, James se les acerco con una foto de su tarántula – por favor si la ven avísenme – dijo – ah por cierto no le den de comer – informo

-Sí, está bien porque sí la veo será lo 1° que haga – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Emmet le hacía una seña a Rosalie para que le hablara a Alice sobre él.

-Oye, se me ocurrió una idea muy loca – Rose le dijo a Alice en cuando James se marchó – alguna vez has pensado en salir con Emmet McCarty, hacen una pareja muy linda.

-¿Emmet McCarty? – pregunto no muy segura.

-Sí – contestando a la pregunta para logar convencerla.

-Mira la verdad, es galán y todo eso, pero es mi tipo de hombre.

-No lo sé, creo que puede haber algo más de lo que se ve y de lo que piensas – intentando aun convencerla.

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que no es otro fortachón para presumirle a sus amigos, pero es muy…

-Inseguro para tratarte como su igual – interrumpió Rose la frase de Alli para completarla ella.

-Exacto – dijo Alice viéndole sorprendida. – Sabes eres el primer chico de esta escuela que no intenta nada conmigo.

-Créeme no eres mi tipo – dijo Rose sin mirarla

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto la Cullen

- La verdad es que no pienso de ti de esa manera, somos amigos no es así – le contesto la Hale – sabes eres una de las pocas personas con las que me siento cómodo – dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo también me siento igual contigo – dijo Alice algo triste, Rose esperando que su amiga no se halla sentido mal

-¿Y?, ¿saldrás con Emmet? – cambiando de tema

-Voy a pensarlo – contesto sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la rubia señalando una parte del animal con el que estaban trabajando.

-Creo que es sangre – respondió Alice, y _¡zaz!, _Rosalie se termino desmayada.

-Y bien, quien es tu papi-le dijo Rosalie a Emmet entrando a su habitación.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido

-Hice que pensara en salir contigo, es la mitad del trabajo amigo- informo

-Bien-se alegró, sonriéndole mostrando uno hermoso hoyuelos en sus mejillas -¿entonces la invito a salir?-pregunto.

-No, si lo haces vas a asustarla, primero deben tener una conversación casual, tengo la impresión de que no haces esto a menudo-

-Bueno, no soy bueno para hablar con las chicas-dijo con pena.

-Pero eres guapísimo enserio-le dijo sin querer con su voz de chica.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió, se aclaró la garganta para recuperar su voz masculina. -Ya sabes atractivo para ellas, las chicas- Dijo Rose tartamudeando un poco

-Es que ¿no lo sé?, siempre me equivoco, siempre digo algo incorrecto-sonando algo triste.

-Ya sé, vamos levántate-Ordeno -intentaremos algo, yo voy a actuar como una chica y tú vas a tratar de hablarme-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-pregunto confundido.

-Sí, porque-colocando sus manos en la cadera y empezó a hablar con voz de chica-yo soy Rosalie puedes decirme Rose, mucho gusto-

-Oyes no hagas eso, de verdad pareces una chica cuando haces así-dijo nervioso.

-Es que imitaba a mi hermana todo el tiempo-le dijo ya como chico-así que anda levántate-tomándolo del brazo y parándolo enfrente de ella-hazme preguntas y si hay química, todo empieza a funcionar-él sonreía algo nervioso.

-¿Preguntas sobre qué?-pregunto inocentemente.

-De lo que sea, no sé, pregúntame si me gusta el queso-él sonrió.

-Ah está bien, ¿te gusta el queso?- dijo no muy convencido

-Sí me gusta, mi favorito es el Guda- dijo Rose actuando de nuevo como una chica.

-El mío también

-Lo ves, está funcionando-dijo de nuevo como chico.

-Estamos hablando de queso- Dijo Emmet sin convencerse

-¿Y qué?, si funciona, funciona- Le dijo Rose

-Pero de que hablas, ¿qué es eso?-dijo asustado mientras observaba sus pies, era la tarántula de James, ambos brincaron asustados a la cama de uno de ellos.

-Mátala, mátala, písala-le decía asustada.

-Písala tú-decía el de igual forma.

-Tú eres el hombre, bueno el más fuerte-se abrazaron pero como estaban tan asustados no se dieron cuenta hasta que la tarántula salió por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, cuando por fin se había ido ambos se miraron y gritaron con sorpresa y se alejaron inmediatamente, ya que estaban muy juntitos, Emmet salto de la cama y cerró la puerta para que no volviera la araña.

Lo siento-dijo Rose por lo que había pasado antes.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer esa voz de mujer-dijo nerviosamente-me asusta-

-Lo siento-volvió a decir, y entonces sonó el teléfono y ambos se asustaron nuevamente, todo lo que paso había sido muy incómodo, entro la contestadora y se escuchó a la voz que estaba del otro lado.

-Jasper habla tu mamá, solo te llamo para recordarte de la feria de mañana tú y tu hermana prometieron estar ahí y ayudar, adiós-

-¡Hay no!, se me olvido la feria-dijo Rose sorprendida.

-Espera tu mamá está en el comité de la presentación en sociedad-pregunto Emmet.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto curiosa

-La mía esta, y también tengo que ir a la feria-

-Hay pero no puedo preocuparme por eso, lo más importante ahora es el partido

-No va a estar tan mal, Alice va a estar ahí, es mi oportunidad perfecta para empezar a trabajar en ella-dijo y se fue para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Rose entrara.

-¡Wow! Alice va estar ahí, y mi hermana, y María, y mi mamá, y tú, y yo, excelente-Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo con desgana tirándose en la cama

…

..

.

Al día de la feria Rose se fue junto a Emmet, Edward y Jacob, ese día iba ser demasiado complicado para Rose.

-Odio la feria, - mintió la rubia - ustedes no chicos.

-Estaré en la mesa de besos, ven a verme – dijo Alice quien apareció repentinamente y siguiendo su camino.

-Me encantan las ferias – dijo el de ojos cafés y de piel blanquecina mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

-Espera Emmet ¿a dónde vas? – le pregunto la Hale

-A donde crees – apuntando a la dirección por donde se había ido Alice y marchándose para seguirla.

A lo lejos Rose pudo ver María. –Bueno chicos, voy a estar un rato donde nadie me vea, no quiero que la psicópata de mi ex novia me vea – les dijo a Jake y Edward.

Rose camino a los baños públicos para cambiarse y volver a ser ella misma. Al salir todos los hombres la miraban sorprendidos, ella no le dio importancia.

-Hola Mamá – le saludo Rose ya cerca de su madre

-Oh, eres toda una dama, es un milagro – dijo al verla, llevaba un vestido a las rodillas con tirantes en las mangas y de color rojo cereza.

-En verdad lo es – dijo su hija con sarcasmo y revoloteando sus ojos sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

-Y estás emocionada por tu presentación.

-Súper duper emocionada – dijo la rubia siguiéndole el juego a su madre para que la dejará marcharse

-Espera, te toca el siguiente turno en la mesa de los besos – la detuvo su madre - ¿y Dónde está tú hermano? Le toca el carrito de algodón de azúcar.

Rose salió corriendo y sin querer se tropezó con un chico el cual resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Emmet.

-Lo siento – le dijo Rosalie

-Espera no eres… - dijo mirándola el morena - ¿Te conozco? – pregunto

-No – respondió tapándose la cara y marchándose para no ser descubierta.

-Rosalie, hola ¿cómo estás?, ¿dónde te has metido?, no eh dejado de llamarte, te extraño – para su mala suerte se topó con su odioso ex novio.

-Ya hablamos Roy, ya no hay nada de qué hablar – le dijo Rose molesta.

-Mira nadie termina por una estupidez de fútbol, ¿no puedes ser una chica por solo 5 segundos?

-Solo 5 segundos está bien – mostrando su mano comenzando a abrir los dedos como si contará mientras hablaba – primero que nada no es una estupidez de fútbol y tú eres un idiota – su mano quedo completamente indicando que había terminado el tiempo – mira se terminó el tiempo – y le dio una cachetada.

Después subió a un juego, este era un medio círculo que giraba rápido sobre un riel circular, era hora de volver a ser Jasper. Al termina el juego la rubia se dio cuenta que le faltaba una patilla y también se percató que había una pequeña niña a punto de llorar quien traía la patilla falsa en su cara.

-Continua en la escuela – le dijo Rose mientras le quitaba la patilla de la cara.

Rose se dio cuenta que María la había visto de lejos y comenzó a seguirla, la rubia corrió para que no se le acercará.

-María me persigue – le dijo a Seth y a sus amigas, que para su suerte estaban ahí encargados de los juegos infantiles, entró a un inflable en forma de castillo, ellos distraían a María mientras ella se cambiaba para ser de nuevo Rose.

-Lo siento no se permiten personas mayores de 12 años – le dijo Seth

-Acabo de ver a Jasper entrar ahí – dijo María – nadie a entrando ahí.

María fingió alejarse de los amigos de Rose, pensando que ya no estarían vigilando volteo y correo a si a ellos, los 3 negaron con la cabeza impidiéndole la entrada.

La morena señalo algo – Bree, no voltees – le ordeno Seth.

-Te estás divirtiendo? – pregunto Seth a Rose cuando ya había terminado de cambiarse y María se había alejado.

-Si no sabes, ¡yupi! – le contesto sarcásticamente con una sonrisa fingida, era el momento de la mesa de besos.

-Hola, soy tú relevo – dijo salvando a la pequeña duendecilla al ver besándose con un chico no muy grato.

-Hay gracias a Dios – agradeció Alice – cuidado con ese hombre que masca chicle, no es chicle – advirtió al tiempo que apuntaba a un tipo desagradable. -¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto extrañada.

-No, claro que no – aclarando y sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo creen que será? – pregunto Emmet a sus amigos Edward y Jake

-Sé que será algo realmente especial – dijo Edward

-Hasta ahora solo ha besado a 300 chicos – dijo Jake intentando matar las ilusiones de su amigo, pero a Emmet no le importaba había esperado demasiado para eso.

-Qué mala suerte-dijo el chico que seguía, la rubia lo miró raro-no, no, no, es decir, no quise decir eso, es solo que, ella es, ya sabes, bueno no…-decía Emmet algo nervioso y apenado-de hecho, por otro lado tú también eres, no se…-dijo sonriendo.

-De verdad, gracias, creo-le dijo Rose agradeciendo su "alago", ambos se miraron unos momentos

-No es necesario que te la ligues ya pagaste, solo bésala-le dijo un niño al hombre que también estaba en la fila.

-Porque no te… porque no solo te tranquilizas-le contesto Emmet conteniéndose -Tal vez debería besarte, ya le di a esa chica mi boleto y estuve formado-seguía con su nerviosismo.

-Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Rose igual que el de nerviosa.

-Sí, ahora aquí vamos-Emmet se acercó a Rose con pena y con los ojos cerrados, y la beso, al principio ella no correspondió, después cerro sus ojos y sus labios se moviéndose con sincronía y sintiéndose en él paraíso al menos para Rose, besaba muy bien, él se separó aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que eso cubre un boleto-dijo Emmet.

-Aun no, te falto uno más-le dijo Rose, tomándole de las mejillas para volver a besarlo.

-Busquen un hotel-volvió a decir el niño latoso de la fila, lo ignoraron por completo, por un momento Rose olvidó todo su alrededor concentrándose solo en el beso, de pronto alguien de pronto alguien la tomo del hombro separándola del hermoso beso que recibía de los labios de Emmet.

-Rosalie, que rayos significa esto- dijo Royce-disculpa imbécil pero estabas besando a mi novia-le dijo a Emmet.

-Ex novia – le dijo Rose al chico recalcando la palabra "ex"

-Espera eres la hermana de Jasper – no era una pregunta más bien era una afirmación

-Y tú eres hombre muerto – Amenazó Roy a Emmet.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahogarme con tus lágrimas? – se burló Emmet del otro chico.

-No estaba llorando, me había entrado algo en el ojo – mintió

-Porque no hacemos algo muchachos – les dijo la rubia – calmemos un poco las cosas, vamos a retirarnos, está bien – decía mientras apartaba a los dos chicos que tenían una mirada de odio.

-Tiene razón, mejor arreglaremos todo esto en el partido – dijo Emmet

-Lo que digas – se volteó para ya marcharse – o mejor las arreglamos aquí – dándole un golpe con el puño, el cual fue correspondió al golpe comenzando así una pelea.

Rose intentó detenerlos inútilmente y subiéndose a la espalda de su ex. Chocando contra un carrito de palomitas haciéndoles caer. En ese instante llego todo el comité de la Presentación en Sociedad.

-Rosalie, eso no lo hace una dama-le regaño su madre.

-Aquí no hay lugar para la violencia-dijo la presidenta del comité de la presentación en sociedad-este es un lugar para los niños

-Por favor ustedes 2 largo ahora-les dijo la madre de Rose a Roy y Emmet- y tú ven conmigo-dijo tomándola de la mano, para dale la reprimenda de que una señorita no da esos espectáculos. Rose pudo escapar de su madre para volver a fingir ser su hermano

-¿Dónde estabas esta tarde?, desapareciste-decía Emmet en cuanto ella entró, él estaba en su cama leyendo una revista.

-Vi a mi novia psicópata y tuve que huir-el dejo de leer la revista y Rose sé dio que le sangraba la nariz y usaba uno de sus tampones para evitar que la sangre se derramará.

-No puedo creerlo es un…-Dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, ah esto-dijo señalando el tampón-Si, espero que no te moleste tome prestado uno de tus estos, y por cierto tenías razón estas cosas si funciona-decía Emmet mientras se levantaba de la cama y quitándose el tampón.

-¿Que sucedió?, estas sangrando, te encuentras bien-Pregunto Rose muy preocupada, aclarando su voz que le había salido su tono femenil. -Es decir, es sangre, cúralo con tierra-dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo, para parecer más hombre, le miro y sonrió.

-Está bien lo curare con tierra-

-¿Que sucedió?-Volvió a preguntar

-El ex novio de tu hermana y yo peleamos-dijo McCarty y sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Espera, enserio, ¿por qué?-le pregunto como si no supiera nada.

-Es que nos vio besándonos, en la mesa de los besos-respondió Emmet con pena.

-Tú la besaste- dijo con sorpresa

-Si amigo, espero que no te moleste, fue para una buena causa-Dijo aun apenado.

-Ah no, si quieres besarla hazlo, puedes tomarla y besarla y seguirla besando todo lo que quieres-le dijo su compañero de cuarto.

-Está bien-dijo dudoso y se acostó en su cama.

-¿Y dime ella te gusta?-pregunto como si no le interesará, aunque dentro de ella suplicaba por que dijera que sí

-No lo sé, la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso, es que ella es tu hermana y no sé.-

-Ah, está bien, es que, estaba pensando que si te gusta, pensaba que podrías invitarla a salir-Rose le comento al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama.

-¿Y, olvidarme de Alice?- pregunto Emmet

-Bueno en verdad no lo sé hablando como un observador externo, completamente objetivo y sin ningún interés personal en el asunto, no estoy seguro de que Alice y tú en realidad sean el uno para el otro, pero no lo sé Rose y tu juntos parecería mágico-le dijo con ilusión para ver si lograba convencerlo.

-No lo sé-

-¿Que te dice tu corazón?-le pregunto Rose incorporándose en la cama.

-¿Qué?-dijo Emmet sorprendido.

-Es decir, a cuál de las dos quisieras ver desnuda-remediando su pregunta anterior que había sonado muy de chica.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?, ¿por qué siempre piensas en las mujeres de una forma tan gráfica?-pregunto serio.

-Eres un hombre sensible- Lo cual le encanto a Rose ya que no había tantos hombres como él en el mundo.

-¿Qué?, no, es solo que yo pienso que las relaciones deben ser más que solo la parte física, es que cuando estoy con alguien quisiera poder hablar de muchas cosas, como no sé, cosas serias, cosas que no puedo hablar con ningún otra persona- dijo Emmet expresando lo que sentía

-Como que clases de cosas- le pregunto Rose curiosa

-No lo sé muchas, muchas cosas-sonrió-como en lo que pienso-

-Como estas cosas de las que estamos hablando ahorita, Emmet -preguntó refiriéndose a lo que hablaban..

-Sí, pero lo que te acabo de decir queda entre nosotros eh, si le dices a alguien te romperé un hueso-dijo como una amenaza. A Rose le pareció dulce

-No te preocupes, cerrare la boca viejo-le dijo, por terminada le plática, recostándose en su cama y sonriendo como tonta

…

..

.

Faltaba exactamente una semana para el gran partido contra Cornwall. Rose seguía con su entrenamiento junto a Emmet los dos se divertían mucho y ella aprendía cada vez más al tiempo que se daba cuenta que cada día estaba más enamorada de él.

El viernes dos días antes del partido contra Cornwall, Emmet y Rose se encontraban en el gimnasio levantando pesas, bueno el levantaba pesas y ella lo admiraba.

-¿Y tú hermana, cómo está? – pregunto Emmet.

-Bien, ¿Por qué? - pregunto Rose conteniendo su emoción

-No lo sé, es que pensaba decirle, es que pensaba invitarla a Pini´s a cenar está noche conmigo – dijo algo nervioso.

-Invitarla, ¿enserio?, encantaría – dijo la rubia con su voz de chica y saliendo toda su emoción.

-¿Qué? – sorprendido.

-Digo que me encantaría darte su número telefónico – volviendo utilizar su voz de chico.

-Jasper Hale – hablo una voz grave y fuerte detrás de ella, Rose volteo su cuerpo para verlo de frente – estás en el partido contra Cornwall – extendiéndole una camisa color verde.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Rose sin poder creérselo y sin contener su emoción

-No estoy bromeando – dijo el entrenador con sarcasmo – por supuesto que habló enserio.  
-Es increíble – le dijo Rose a Emmet en cuanto el entrenador se fue y lo abrazo.

-Es genial- correspondiendo al abrazo ella se sentía muy bien y poco a poco bajaba su mano por la espalda baja del joven – oye, oye tranquilo – dijo el peli negro apartándose de ella.

-Entonces, deberías tratar de llamar a Rose – dijo la rubia

-Si la llamaré – cuando estaba a punto de dárselo llego Alice

Alice quien también estaba en el gimnasio en la caminadora junto a una amiga.

-¿No es guapo? – pregunto Alice a su amiga

-¿Emmet?, sí es muy guapo confirmo la amiga.

-No, Jazz, es tan lindo, pero dice que no soy su tipo – dijo Alice tristemente.

-Amiga, tú eres el tipo de todos.

-Al parecer no del suyo

-Bueno te diré lo que hacen los mortales en este caso.

-¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa

-Darle celos – contesto como si nada

-Hola, Emmet – saludo Alice muy coqueta, haciendo que el chico se pusiera muy nervioso- ¿Cuánto estas levantando hoy? 110 kilos, me impresionas.

Emmet, sobre esa llamada que ibas a hacer ¿aun la vas a hacer? – recordándole la dichosa llamada.

-Sí, si lo que digas- poniendo su mano sobre la cara de la rubia para que se callará y se alejará

-Hola, habla Rose, Jazz me pidió que te llamará.

-Ah, sí, puedo llamarte luego, es que tengo que cambiarme los pies – dijo el chico temblando como una gelatina.

-Y que hay con lo que dijimos que ibas a hacer más tarde – le dijo Rose en cuanto ya estaba cerca de Emmet y Alice

-Ok es una cita, Pini´s, ocho de la noche, te veo ahí – le dijo Alice le sonrió y se fue.

-Si lo lograste – le dijo Emmet a Rose, bailando con emoción.

-¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que ibas a invitar a Rosalie – le dijo regañándolo.

-Pero amigo tú eres hombre, ¿qué harías si la chica más linda de la escuela te invitará a salir – canturreaba al tiempo que jugaba con los cordones de la sudadera de la chica.

-Vuelo enseguida – le dijo Rose saliendo para buscar a Alice y hablar con ella.

-Alice, podemos hablar – dijo Rose que había llegado a la pista de correr.

-Hablar conmigo, ¿de qué? – dijo la pequeña feliz y con un toque de inocencia.

-Sobre tú cita con Emmet – dijo la rubia

-Sí, lo sé, que bueno que por fi te hice caso, tienes razón y se veía tan bien con esos shorts – dijo Alice fingiendo que le gustaba.

-Él no es un trozo de carne Alice, es un hombre con sentimientos – dijo Rose muerta de celos.

-Yo también soy una mujer con sentimientos y mis sentimientos son como los de él.

-Sabes hablando como un observador externo completamente objetivo y si interés personal en asunto no estoy seguro de que tú y Emmet hagan buena pareja.

-Gracias por el consejo y si te preocupa tanto, porque no vienes a Pini´s está noche – en ese instante iba pasando una joven de cabello castaño ondulado con ojos color chocolate –Podría invitar a Bella.

-Estoy tan feliz que correré – dijo la castaña volviendo a correr.

"¿Por qué a mí?"- pensó la rubia.

La Cullen se rió disimuladamente para poder marcharse

…

=En Pini´s=

El silencio que había en la mesa de Emmet y Alice era demasiado incómodo, al parecer no tenían nada en común de lo que pudieran hablar.

-Y ¿Te gusta el queso? – pregunto McCarty, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

-¿Eh? – confundida

-Hola, muchachos ¿cómo están? – saludó Rose, y Alice se alegró de verla.

-Hola ya llegaste – dijo con alivio el único hombre de ahí – y con Isabella – un poco descortés lo cual no noto Bella.

-¿Los acompañamos? – pregunto Rose.

-Claro – dijo Alice con alegría.

-Sí, siéntense – dijo Emmet con gran alivio porque por fin ese incómodo silencio se fuera.

-Estaba diciéndole a Emmet, lo bueno que es conocer a un verdadero hombre en la escuela – dijo Alli mientras tomaba e brazo de su cita.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Emmet con el ceño fruncido y con duda.

-Sí estaba a punto de decírtelo – mintió Alice – Bella no es increíble tener un hombre de verdad contigo.

-Sí lo es – dijo la castaña. Acercándose a Rose pareciéndole muy raro a está última.

-Bueno está bien, les diré algo, me eh divertido mucho, pero debo ir a – Rose intento buscar una excusa – afeitarme adiós – y se fue del restaurante tristemente.

Edward y Jacob estaban en el mismo lugar unas mesas más allá observando la escena.

-Valla Jasper invito a Bella a salir, creo que se ve linda – dijo Jake.

-Porque cuando yo la invité a salir todos se burlaron, son de lo peor – dijo Edward enojado.

El sábado por la mañana era el desayuno de la presentación en sociedad al cual Rose debía asistir para que su madre no sospechará.

Rosalie entró tarde y con inconformidad de estar ahí, usaba un vestido blanco corto con algunos diamantes en el pecho usando una pequeña chamarra de mezclilla.

-Gracias por acompañarnos, Rosalie – dijo la coordinadora regañando a la chica por su comportamiento – bien, quien está lista para presentarse.

-Quiero morir – se dijo Rose a ella misma con una mueca.

En ese mismo lugar estaba Alice, hablando alegremente con sus compañeras de mesa.

Rose la veía furiosamente, sí reía la rubia la imitaba con burla. Después Rose se comía una pata de pollo con muy malos modales, ocasionando que su mamá la regañara. En ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta que Alice se levantaba de la mesa.

-Señoras – levantándose para seguir a Alice al baño.

-Hola – saludo Rose como sin nada

-Hola – devolvió el saludo - ¿qué tal?, tú eres la que me salvo en la mesa de besos el otro día – dijo Alice con sorpresa y alegría.

- Es cierto, que pequeño es el mundo – dijo de igual forma – Soy Rosalie, puedes decirme Alice.

-Yo soy Alice, mucho gusto

-Sé que no es asunto mío pero tú saliste con Emmet McCarty, cierto – afirmando

-Sí, una vez

-¿Lo besaste? – le pregunto Hale a la Cullen a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta

-No, ¿por qué? – dijo Alice.

-No por nada, solo trata de rechazarlo cuando sea posible, tiene problemas en las glándulas salivales – dijo Rose.

-Enserio – se sorprendió Alice

-Sí, solo que no le gusta a hablar de eso, cuando me beso, sentí que me ahogaba con toda su saliva -"Si como no, ese chico besaba como un dios" - pensó

-Pero qué asco – haciendo cara de asco

-Sí, pero les deseo que sean felices – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amable

-No de hecho, no me gusta Emmet, el que me gusta es su amigo Jasper, solo estaba tratando de darle celos a Jasper – confesó Alice a lo que Rose se sorprendió.

"Le gusto a esta chica o más bien mi hermano es el que le gusta que soy yo… Agh, es muy confuso" – pensó Rose

-Yo sé que está mal usar así a una persona y me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho y es que de verdad me gusta mucho Jasper – dijo la de pelo negro con culpa – es tan guapo – se le formo una sonrisa a Rose – y cuando sonríe no puedo dejar de verlo – se borró la sonrisa de la cara de Rose.

-Sabes que Alice, ¿Alice verdad? – dijo Rose como si la acabará de conocer, Alice asintió- te voy a dar un pequeño consejo, debes parar, estas tejiendo una telaraña muy enredada, solo tienes que decirles la verdad a todos, ser honesta y dejar que las piezas caigan done debe ser- le aconsejó Rose pensando que ella debería tomar su propio consejo.

-Es verdad, la próxima vez que vea a Jasper caminare directo a él.-

-Perfecto- animándola.

- Y voy a decirle lo que siento-

-Díselo – aun animándola.

-Y Luego voy a besarlo tan apasionadamente – en ese momento de uno de los cubículos salió una chica de cabellos negros y ojos cafés.

-Hola, Rosalie – le dijo María con su odiosa voz – hola a ti también pequeña roba hombres – dirigiéndose a Alice

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Alice

-Soy la novia de Jasper – dijo María con voz amenazadora.

-Ex novia – aclaro la rubia.

-A tú eres con la que terminó el otro día.

-No me termino, solo estábamos pasando por un mal momento.

-Pues yo escuche que te boto y muy feo, de hecho es la peor terminación de la que eh sabido – le dijo Alice, María se enojó tanto que termino por aventar a la pequeña hacia el baño y amas comenzaron a pelear y Rosalie intentaba detener la pelea.

-Señoritas, ya basta, cuando las damas no están de acuerdo en algo, lo dicen con los ojos-les dijo la coordinadora que había llegado justo a tiempo, -dime Hale, como es que siempre te encuentras metida en problemas-pregunto la coordinadora a Rose.

-¿Mala suerte?, quizás-dijo Rose tratando de sonreír tiernamente.

…

..

Después del desayuno Rose caminaba por los jardines del Instituto hablando por teléfono con su madre.

-Estoy seguro de que oculta algo – decía James al director Aro.

-Tonterías, James, tal vez solo este un poco confundido, pero en el fondo es un buen muchacho – dijo sin darle importancia alguna, en eso escucharon que alguien que pasaba por ahí hablaba por teléfono.

-Ya te lo dije mamá, yo voy a escoger mi vestido y no me pondré tacones… porque son invento del hombre para que el trasero de la mujer se vea más pequeño, y para que sea más difícil escapar corriendo – La rubia no se dio cuenta de la presencia de James y del director.

-James, has tratado de escapar corriendo con tacones – pregunto Aro

-No, señor – respondió confuso por la pregunta.

-No es fácil, no es fácil – dijo el director como si ya lo hubiera intentado, y se alejó, dejando a James pensando que ya tenía entre sus manos a Jasper.

…

Ya llegada la noche Alice veía desde un barandal las personas que pasaban en eso distinguió a un chico de cabellera rubia cargando una guitarra en una funda negra.

-Hazlo ya, solo cierra los ojos y bésalo – se dijo a si misma dándose ánimos y seguir el consejo de Rose. Se acercó al chico y lo beso, al besarlo él quedo completamente sorprendido – estoy lista para dejarme caer en los desconocido – le susurró en el oído una frase de la canción de él.

-Creo que está escuela me va a gustar – dijo el rubio al a verse alejado la peli negra.

Lo que no sabían era que otra persona desde lo alto presenciaba la escena.

…

La rubia llego a su cuarto donde se encontraba Emmet haciendo algo en el escritorio.

-Hola hermano, que hay-lo saludo Rose, el no contesto-hola-volvió a decir intentando recibir una respuesta.

-Escucha esto, es increíble lo equivocado que puedes estar acerca de alguien, piensas que son de cierta manera y resulta que son todo lo opuesto- dijo McCarty con voz enojada.

-Espera de ¿qué estás hablando?-preguntó Rose confundida, no entendía a qué se refería con todo eso.

-Te sentaras ahí e ignoraras de que estoy hablando-dijo serio

-Yo quería decírtelo Emmet, pero debes saber que yo amo el fútbol soccer más que a nada en el mundo - dijo Rose pensando que le decía eso era porque la había descubierto

-Entonces quieres decir que solo me usaste para que te ayudara a que pudieras estar en el equipo para él partido y después voltearte y apuñalarme la espalda-dijo el hombre molesto.

-¿Qué?, mira ahora si no se dé que estás hablando- Rose estaba ahora más confundida,.

-Sabes que olvídalo, yo te vi con ella- dijo enojado

-¿Con quién?- pregunto Rose

-Con Alice, te besabas con ella cuando bajaste del taxi- Emmet de verdad estaba muy molesto.

-¿Cuál taxi?-

-Se suponía que éramos amigos- cada vez más molesto.

-Somos amigos- intentando tranquilizar las cosas

-Tú no sabes lo que eso significa-decía levantando la voz.

-Bien, tú nunca le gustaste a Alice, solo te estaba usando para darme celos, pero Rose está completamente loca por ti y lo ha estado desde el momento en que la besaste- dijo ella ya también molesta

-Apuesto a que es solo parte de tu plan, distraerme para que tú te puedas quedarte con Alice- dijo Emmet ya perdiendo por completo la paciencia

-Así no fueron las cosas- tratando de explicarse pero era imposible porque McCarty estaba demasiado furioso

-Es todo, que tú y tu hermana pasen una linda vida-dijo, sacándola del dormitorio y cerrando la puerta, haciendo que ella se sintiera muy triste. Estaba sentada en una banca al parecer tendría que pasar ahí la noche ya que la habían prácticamente corrido de su cuarto, Bella se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole que podía quedarse esa noche en su dormitorio que ella nunca había tenido compañero por lo tanto tenía una cama disponible, Rose no tuvo más remedio que aceptar debía descansar ya que mañana seria la competencia.

-Jasper ábreme – gritaba una voz histérica de chica detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Emmet y Rose – soy María tienes muchas explicaciones que darme.

-Él no está aquí, - abriendo la puerta – y llévate su estúpido teléfono, no deja de sonar – dándole el teléfono a la chica y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Enfrente en el dormitorio de James observaba un anuario donde aparecía Jasper junto a una niña muy parecida él con la descripción abajo "los mellizos Hale totalmente distintos"

-¿Mellizos? – se preguntó James sorprendido, en ese momento escucho una voz de chica gritando el nombre de Jasper.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – le pregunto James que había salido de su dormitorio a la chica.

El celular que traía en sus manos comenzó a sonar, la morena le hiso una seña un momento para que contestará.

"_Hola amor, te extraño"_ – decía la voz detrás del teléfono

María cerro el teléfono enojada – Rosalie – dijo con asco.

-Permíteme presentarme, preciosa – y la invito a pasar a su dormitorio para que le aclarará todas sus dudas

…

Un poco más noche.

-Rose, trajiste mis cosas, gracias – dijo Jasper en voz baja agradecido al entrar a su habitación dejando su guitarra

…

..

.

Por fin llego el día del partido, toda la escuela estaba realmente confundida. Como era de esperarse Emmet no despertó a Jasper, y el rubio se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque uno de sus compañeros lo despertó.

-Jasper despierta – grito Edward dándole un golpe no muy fuerte.

-¿Qué? – despertando y somnoliento

-Es hora del partido.

Jasper se puso el uniforme de su hermana confundido, el partido comenzaría en solo unos minutos.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Rose despertaba, donde al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

-¿Por qué no me despertarse? – pregunto Rose a Bella que la observaba atentamente

-me gusta ver dormir a la gente.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente para poder prepararse para el partido, pero el uniforme no estaba en su lugar.

En la oficina del director un rubio y una morena hablaban con el director, mientras los competidores se preparaban para el gran partido.

-Están seguro de todo esto – les pregunto el director aun sorprendido por la información reciente y mirándoles a los ojos por si detectaba alguna mentirilla detrás de todo eso

-Completamente – dijeron ambos.

El partido ya había comenzado y para ser sincera Jasper era un pésimo jugador de fútbol soccer tanto que ni siquiera podía patear un balón y los que pateaba de le iban chuecos.

Detrás de las gradas se hallaba Rose que se percató que su hermano estaba jugando en su lugar

El director comenzó a caminar al centro de la cancha haciendo que él partido se detuviera por algunos minutos.

-¿Hay algún problema, director? – pregunto Garret el entrador de Iliria con su voz firme y trémula.

-Sí, desgraciadamente sí, pero creo que es justo que Jasper Hale se los diga – dijo el director dirigiéndose hacia Jasper, este lo miro muy sorprendido.

-Sí, lamento no ser un buen jugador de fútbol – respondió aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Entiendo, quiero que sepan todos que siento mucho lo que voy a decirles – tomando un alta voz y hablando por esté – damas y caballeros, estimados alumnos, amigos y familiares de Jasper Hale, con mucho pesar les diré que Jasper es una mujer – confeso el director a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

-Disculpen yo no soy mujer – dijo Jasper quitándole el alta voz a el director.

-Claro que sí lo es, para ser precisos es su propia hermana Rosalie, que se hizo pasar por Jasper, por razones que se volverán muy claras después de un largo psicoanálisis – dijo el director.

-Amigos yo soy hombre – repitió el oji azul

-Pruébalo – le dijo James

-Está bien – contesto Jasper y acto seguido se bajó los pantalones dejando ver su amigo y haciendo que todos le creyeran.

Arriba en las gradas donde estaban los amigos de Rose.

-Buen trabajo, Seth – dijo Irina que veía el espectáculo con uno binoculares.

-James puedes explicarme esto – ordeno el director con el alta voz en la oreja del chico.

-No más de lo que ya se ha explicado – contesto James con vergüenza.

-Bien ya que se ha demostrado que este muchacho, es un muchacho, ¿podemos volver en lo que estábamos? – le pregunto el entrenador de Iliria al director.

-Si disfruten de su lindo evento – dijo el director apenado y se fue de ahí, llevándose consigo a James molesto.

"Hay no los dos estamos muertos"- se dijo Rose al ver que María se acercaba a su hermano.

-María se acabó, terminamos – le dijo Jazz soltándose del brazo que le había agarrado la morena.

-No, no otra vez – chillo la morena y dándole unos golpes con su bolso.

-Bien hecho Hale – le dijo el entrenador el aludido sonrió – a la banca.

El medio tiempo había llegado donde Rose aprovecho para tomar a su hermano de la playera y llevárselo a su escondite.

-¿Rose? – Pregunto sorprendido- espera porque te pareces a mí

-Me hice pasar por ti las últimas dos semanas para probar que era buena en todo esto del fútbol.

-¿Qué? – al parecer no había entendido nada.

-No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, ahora cámbiate, y por cierto que haces tú jugando.

-Yo solo vine para ver a la hermosa chica que me beso anoche

-Espera ¿qué chica te beso?

-Esa de allá – señalando a una jovencita de pelo en capas disparadas en direcciones diferentes.

-Ella se acercó me beso y recito unas letras de mi canciones – dijo Jazz emocionado – Rose ella puede ser la chica de mis sueños.

-Ese beso era del que hablaba Emmet – susurro de manera inaudible para que su hermano no la escuchará.

-Oye, ¿esas cosas son reales? – pregunto Jazz tocando las patillas falsas de su hermana

-Sí, Jasper ya me la dejo crecer – dijo con sarcasmo y dándole un manotazo para que dejará de tocarla.

El medio tiempo había terminado y Rose le pidió al entrenador que le diera otra oportunidad de jugar que había cambiado esté acepto.

El marcador iba 1-0 favor Iliria el gol fue metido por Emmet. Unos minutos después se marcó otro está vez por la escuela de Cornwall. Este gol fue metido debido al enojo rencor de Emmet que tenía en esos momentos hacia Rose y obvio que no quiso pasarle al balón a la chica.

-Mira está bien que estés enojado, pero no hay nada entre Alice y yo, cuando termine el partido, te explicaré todo, está bien no tengo que agradarte pero soy tu compañero de equipo y quiero vencerlos, tengo que vencerlos. Dijo Rose acercándose a Emmet.

-Si no les molesta, tenemos un partido que terminar – dijo Royce que se había metido en la plática.

Una pelea comenzó entre ambas escuelas todos con golpes todos contra todos inclusive las mascotas de cada equipo se metieron en la riña.

-¿A ver qué pasa? – dijo el entrenador de Iliria con su voz grave y separando a Emmet y a Royce – quieren pelear entonces váyanse a un ring, bien sigamos con el partido – dijo molesto.

-Jasper estás bien – pregunto Alice que se había acercado al equipo.

-No Alice ajora no – le dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué no me dices que no hay nada entre tú y Alice? – pregunto Emmet molesto.

-No ha pasado nada entre Alice y yo.

-¿Y lo qué paso anoche? – pregunto Alice.

-Yo nunca te mentí Emmet, bueno si te mentí pero no sobre esto, está es la verdad te amo – confesó Rose ella ya no podía mantener su sentimiento en secreto por más tiempo, todos se sorprendieron ante tal confesión.

-¿Qué?, espera, que estás diciendo, esto está muy raro- dijo muy sorprendido por la confesión de la rubia, al igual que los demás que estaban escuchando.

-Sabes que, ya no puedo seguir con esto, escúchenme tengo algo que decirles, yo no soy Jasper-le dijo a todos-soy Rosalie-dijo con su verdadera voz y se acercó a Emmet.

-Espera tú no eres Rosalie-dijo Emmet.

-Sí lo soy-

-No, yo conozco a Rosalie, yo bese a Rosalie-

-Me besaste a mí- Afirmo la Hale

-De que estás hablando, yo no te bese a ti.

-A mis amigas y a mí nos sacaron del equipo femenil de fútbol de Cornwall, no nos dejaron participar así que me hice pasar por mi hermano, para entrar al equipo y vencer a Cornwall – decía Rose mientras se quitaba las patillas y la peluca – ese beso que viste fue entre Jasper y Alice, fue él y fue también fue el que estuvo la primera mitad del tiempo.

-Que traigas no significa que seas un chica – dijo Emmet aún no muy convencido.

Levanto su blusa dejando ver sus pechos la descubierto – y bien ahora todos entienden.

-Sí entendí

En las gradas donde estaban los padres de Rose y Jazz.

-Es mi imaginación o este es el deporte más nudista – dijo al padre a lo que su ex esposa asintió con la cabeza.

-Un momento ahora sí que no entiendo nada, sí bese a tú hermano, entonces ¿dónde está ahora? – pregunto Alice.

-Con su demostración ya debe de haber llegado a México.

-Presente – dijo Jazz ya cerca de ellos y levantando la mano.

-Es cierto Emmet, yo no te traicione, lo siento yo no quería que sucediera de esta forma, no quería lastimarte, pero quería probar que soy buena en esto, una oportunidad es todo lo que deseo – dijo Rose a Emmet, sintiéndose muy mal por el chico.

-Es lo que el entrenador siempre nos dice, no teman a la grandeza, algunos llegan a ser grandes y otros están destinados a ser grandes siempre, la mejor manera de que lograr la grandeza, es que compitas. – dijo Emmet y todo el equipo apoyo esa decisión.

-Ja, Ja, no, no va a competir esté es un partido varonil y no pueden jugar las chicas, está en el manual – dijo el entrenador de Cornwall sacando un folleto.

-¿Qué manual? – pregunto el otro entrenador molesto y rompiendo el dichoso manual por la mitas y guardándolo en el bolsillo del entrenador de Cornwall. – Mira amigo está en Iliria y aquí no discriminamos basándonos en el género – señalando su pecho fuertemente con su dedo.

-Que dedo tan fuerte - sobándose el pecho – bien, si creen que pueden vencernos con una chica en su grupo – se burló el entrenador machista.

-Me voy a divertir – se burló Roy, su ex novia le respondió con una sonrisa que no le interesará lo que él dijera.

El partido volvió a dar inicio el marcador iba 1 a 1, Rose jugaba estupendamente cuando estaba cerca de la portería le metieron las piernas haciéndole caer y le pusieron una tarjeta amarilla al agresor. Ahora la rubia debía meter un gol debido a la falta, ella pateo el balón que fue dirigido a Emmet, este lo metió dándole la victoria Iliria.

-No, no es posible que una chica me gané – lloriqueaba Royce tirado en el césped – te odio.

Al terminar el partido todo mundo fue a felicitarlos. Rose se sorprendió a l ver a sus padres juntos ahí la rubia se acercó a ellos.

-Felicidades hija – felicito su madre dándole un abrazo.

-Eso fue increíble – dijo su padre de igual manera.

-Sí, Rose estaba aquí haciéndose pasar por ti, ¿Tú dónde estabas? – le preguntaron a Jasper.

-Bueno él estaba…- Rose trato de buscar una excusa para ayudar a su hermano cuando fue interrumpida.

-Estaba en Londres, presentando mí música – confeso el rubio a sus padres. Los padres de ambos comenzaron a discutir con su hijo.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar todos juntos como una familia? ¿Qué tal mañana? – les dijo Rose para que se calmarán, os dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de su hija.

-Bueno creo que voy estar libre, quieres que te de mi número de celular – dijo su madre a su padre.

-Claro te daré mi email – le contestó él, se fueron dejando solo a los gemelos Hale.

-Bien hecho – felicito Jasper dándole un abrazo.

-Espera quiero que conozcas oficialmente a alguien – le dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a Alice – Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen – los presento a ambos, se saludaron y se fueron para conocerse mejor.

Después Rose vio que Edward y Rose se besaban y se alejaban tomados de la mano. También vio que Emmet se alejaba del festejo se notaba triste, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante ella le sonrió, él solo la miro y se marchó.

…

Rose le envió un queso a Emmet con su hermano e invitándolo a su presentación, y así poder pedirle disculpas. Era raro que en dos semanas fueran como los mejores amigos y ahora él no le dirigía la palabra. Rose y Alice se volvieron muy buenas amigas

…

..

.

El lunes llego, ese día sería la presentación en sociedad de Rose y otras jovencitas

-Aún podría venir – animo Alice a su amiga.

-Es que no viste su cara – dijo la rubia triste.

-Encontré el vestido perfecto – dijo su madre acercándose con una bolsa.

-Gracias mamá, pero no creo que tendré oportunidad de usarlo-ya que la presentación era con pareja y la de Rose no había aceptado ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Tonterías, no necesitas a ningún hombre para usar un vestido hermoso-le dijo su mamá.

-Pero por si las dudas, Rosalie Hale sería un honor escoltarte esta noche-dijo Seth ella le sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo Rose agradecida de que siempre podía contar con su amigo.

-Te ves hermosa-le dijo Alice-pero si me disculpan necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire-les dijo y salió hacia un jardín, ella se sentía muy triste, al llegar a un bosquecito escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella, volteo y vio una silueta acercándose.

-No creí que quisieras venir-le dijo emocionada con una sonrisa, entonces y la silueta fue acercándose cada vez más-significa mucho para mí que estés aquí, pero di algo-

-Debo activar el sistema de riego-dijo la silueta, Rose se había equivocado de persona

-Lo siento-le dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, entonces se encontró con un chico de pelo negro muy alto vistiendo un traje de gala que la miraba.

-Hola-le sonrió

-Hola-respondió con una sonrisa dejando mostrar sus hermosos hoyuelos.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto.

-Bueno hace unos días bese a una chica en la feria y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-

-Tampoco ella, puede dejar de pensar en ti- Admitió Rose.

-Además extraño a mi compañero, en verdad me agradaba-dijo Emmet acercándose un poco.

-Bueno el aún está aquí-dijo Rose tocando su pecho a la altura de su corazón-Emmet, sé que debí decirte quien era, pero tenía miedo, lo siento-

-Bueno tal vez si hubiera sabido que eras una chica, no hubiéramos hablado igual, ni llegar a conocernos como lo hicimos, lo cual habría sido una pena-dijo sonriendo.

-Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que me dijiste cuando era hombre, hizo que le gustaras más como mujer-dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero de ahora en adelante todo sería más fácil si sigues siendo una mujer-

-Lo prometo-Emmet se acercó más a Rose y le acaricio la mejilla.

La presentación ya había dado comienzo y la coordinadora daba la bienvenida a cada uno de los presentes para después presentar a las señoritas.

-María Andrew acompañada por Royce King – los presentes aplaudían y la pareja solo caminaba uno a lado del otro.

-Alice Cullen acompañada por Jasper Hale – él le ofreció su brazo en signo de caballerosidad y ella lo tomo muy contenta, los dos formaban una pareja muy bonita.

-Rosalie Hale acompañada por Seth – la chica no apareció – siempre igual, encuéntrenla – dijo la coordinadora tapando el micrófono a unas personas que estaban ahí.

De pronto de un lado del escenario salió Rosalie acercándose a la persona que salía del otro lado, el cual era Emmet , ambos se miraron por un segundo, para después darse un beso muy dulce y cargado de sentimientos, en la tomo de la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la gente comenzó a aplaudir muy contenta, al separarse Emmet le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomo y caminaron por la pasarela, saludando a todos sus amigos que se encontraban ahí, Edward con Bella, Jake, Irina y Bree, Seth y los padres de Rose quienes se reconciliaron.

Al final Rose se cambió al Instituto de Iliria perteneciendo al equipo de Futbol. Alice termino siendo su compañera de cuarto donde todas las noches platicaban de sus gustos y Alice aun no podía creer que Rose haya suplantado a su hermano por dos semanas. Emmet y Rose se hicieron novios.

Quien iba a creer que por disfrazarse de chico para cumplir su sueño termino encontrando al amor de su vida.

**FIN**

**Espero que le haya gustado, como ya escribí la historia está basada en una película.**

**Lo sé es raro la actitud de Emmet y Rosalie, y que a Emmet le gustará Alice.**

**Nos Leemos.**


End file.
